WW2
IMAGES World War 2, also known as WW2 was a multiglobal conflict over the Axis Powers and the Allied Powers. Let's see the countries leaders. THIRD GERMAN REICH, FASCIST GERMANY Hitler was born in Austria in 1889, his father was a Austrian civil servant. He had many brothers and sisters, but sadly many of them died. When Hitler came along, his mother spoiled him rotten. Before he wanted to become a dictator, he wanted to be a artist. But, his father wanted him to become a worker like him. He was brutally punished by his father at times, (mostly spanking.) Hitler's grades were very good at his young age. Teenage Hitler: By this time, Hitler had only 1 brother left. (Because many of them died at a early age.) His name was Otto, but sadly he died at 10 years of age. By this time, Hitler’s behavior changed, he was now reported that he had a odd behavior and his grades were rapidly getting lower, and lower. This enraged his father who punished him severely. However, Hitler still got into college, he passed his exam. He left college to see how his mother and father were, his father had passed away, his mother passed away after. This depressed Hitler, and he dropped out of college. Adult Hitler: Hitler went to theaters with his close friend, Kubizek. They both enjoyed the same hobbies. He wrote a book called: The young Hitler I used to know. He wrote about their friendship and life. By this time Hitler was homeless, until one day World War I struck. Hitler immediately went to Germany’s help and though the lost of life was common, Hitler said it was the best time of his life. However, he had to leave the war because he was blinded by a British gas attack, he recovered however. He saw how Germany was crushed in the war, they had to reduce their army to just 100,000 men, had to pay a huge amount of money (which they didn’t have) and that raged the German people. Hitler’s dictatorship starts: Hitler was outraged about the German humiliation, and he decided to do something about it. After he recovered, Hitler joined a German Workers party (also know as Nationalsozialistische, in other words Nazi), however they had the same ideas he did, they weren’t communists (which were the other opposition.) The government was scared about communists anyway. Then, Hitler eventually got to the top of their group, mainly for his ranting and speeches. He went into a march with his group, in Munich. Which, he hoped the police would be on his side. Which, they didn’t. Hitler was sent to jail for 5 years, but was later lower to 9 months, because Hitler took advantage to rant, which lowered his sentence. During his time in jail, he wrote a book called: Mein Kampf. Which showed many of Hitler’s “despicable” ideas. After he was out of jail, Hitler went to the president’s place (not house, but where he worked.) He demanded them to make him chancellor. The president wasn’t so sure about it, but the vice chancellor (who was “working” with Hitler.) Basically said that we can use him as a “puppet.” Which got the chancellor’s mind changed, the chancellor died after, and Hitler became president. Many people thought what could go wrong? Turns out, a lot of things. THE REIGN OF THE NEW REICH Change of laws: Hitler changed many laws including the freedom of speech, freedom of print, e.t.c. Then, came the night known as the night of the long knives, which killed many people, including: Someone who wrote a article against him, someone who disliked him, and someone who did nothing, but they thought it was someone else. The Holocaust The holocaust was a event between 1939 to 1945, Hitler thought that Jews and Communists were a big problem in Germany and caused the fall of Germany in WWI (World War 1) and they all had to be killed/kicked out of Germany. Many Jewish people were sent to concentration camps. Over 900 babies were KILLED during the Holocaust, 2 million children killed and 3100 adults. CONQUESTS Hitler started his conquests in Austria, and took it with a surprise to the Austrian force, next he invaded Czechoslovakia (which is modern day Czech Republic.) But, before they started invading the rest of it, France and Britain made a small treaty for Hitler to stop invading Czechoslovakia, and Hitler said was OK with it.But kept on invading them, so that treaty was technically useless to the invasion. Hitler looked at his neighbours, and he saw Poland, he hated the fact that Germany and Poland got split in 2, so he told Stalin, who was the USSR (Soviet Union) leader ,(who also wanted Poland.) They made a agreement, saying they’d split land in 2, and then he wouldn’t attack them in the future. Stalin agreed and then shocked the west, they now knew they were in big trouble, and so they were. France was invaded on May 10th 1940, and Britain were humiliated by that. Battle of Britain: The Germans and British were now fighting due to France’s fall, and mainly bombings on cities were natural. It started to go crazy, when Chamberlain ordered a bombing attack in Berlin, it did a small amount of damage, but Hitler was extremely furious. Hitler then did a bombing on London, and it became a daily activity for people to go to the Air-Raid shelters. Finally, a massive attack ordered by the Luftwaffe (German air force.) However Britain, destroyed many of the planes, and Hitler had to stop the invasion. However, France was still part of Germany. MUSSOLINI AND HITLER Mussolini and Hitler: Hitler and Mussolini (who was the Italian ruler) had a lot of the same ideas, they both wanted to take over the Allies, and the two countries started to get along. Italy and Germany would help each other with wars, if one was not succeeding. Germany and Italy both declared war on Britain, helping the German invasion (even though Britain had won.) JAPAN Japan wanted a lot of materials, however they were extremely low on it due to the U.S and Japanese trade. There were a lot of unequal treaties and Japan’s money was taken from U.S and Britain.However, Japan decided to go get some instead of getting their weapons back. Japan invaded Korea very easily, then they went on to invade a bit of China. The west (Mainly Russia and France) told Japan to stop it, and they retreated. But, Japan didn’t stop there, they were mad at the west, and fought Russia out of China, and won. The rest of the west knew they had to retreat and China was invaded. But, since the west told them to stop, the Japanese knew they needed a reason. A train blew up in Japan and now Japan had a reason to invade, they later invaded Beijing and Shanghai. ITALIAN AFRICAN INVASIONS Italy invaded British Somaliland in 1940. (Which is in East Africa today.) After the invasion of France, the Italians had conquered it. It was renamed: “Italian East Africa.” It took pretty quickly, since the fact that it wasn’t well protected. The British had colonized Egypt in the late 1800’s. But, Italy wanted to invade Egypt, but the British were prepared for this. However, the British lost 1,900 men, and eventually had to retreat, but Italy also had to only take a small amount of Egypt, otherwise the British might take their land back. Then, Italy tried to take Greece. However, Britain had given Greece supplies, they didn’t want a repeat of the Egypt invasion. The Italian’s lost by a HUGE amount, losing a huge amount of soldiers and lost a lot of land. BALKAN INVASIONS Hitler figured out he had to help Italy or else it could lead to the Allies invading all of Italy. There was a problem though, Greece was blocked by Bulgaria and Yugoslavia. This was a time that Hitler could get more Axis and land. Hitler told them join the Axis, or be invaded. Bulgaria agreed to join the Axis, while Yugoslavia rather be invaded. Finally when Hitler got to Greece, the Greek military were no match for the Italian and German forces. (The war is later known as the German-Italian invasion.) Britain went to fight in Greece, but left Egypt with almost no defence, and the Germans and Italians pushed Britain back to Egypt. Germany and Italy could have kept going, but Australia defended “Tobruk” and that stopped them from invading Egypt. GERMAN INVASIONS The Soviet Union and the Germans signed a treaty and shared Poland together. However, all Hitler needed to do was surprise them and invade them, because if they defeated the Soviet’s, that’s it. The war would end and the Axis would win, and maybe go on to World Domination. The Soviet Union wasn’t ready at all! Three million troops entered Russia and easily went through the Russian territory. Hitler wanted the oil, because it would supply more weapons, and more weapons equals more power. Germany went to Moscow, and when it seemed all over. The weather got cold, and the German army couldn’t fight in the cold well. The Siberian front who are trained to fight in wars (who helped the Soviet Union) fought the Germans, and the Germans were pushed back, eventually the Soviet’s destroyed Hitler’s 6th army. German and Japanese victories: ' ' Even though the Germans were pushed back, they still were very victorious and Japan was also very victorious. The Japanese wanted more materials, so they went to Oceania, which includes Australia, Guam, e.t.c (which has a lot of materials.) However, since Japan didn’t have much Naval combat they couldn’t invade Oceania, it was also colonized by USA and Britain. Japan thought, “If we sunk their Ocean Combat, we could win and easily get the materials.” On December 7th 1941, Japan sent a nuclear bomb to Pearl Harbor, it killed many people and did a lot of damage. They took over Britain and USA’s colonies. (They took Indonesia, Fiji, Papua new guinea, Samoa, Tonga, e.t.c.) They were also threatening North India and Australia. Fall of the Axis America finally joined the Allies, there were bombings over Hamburg and Dresden. American and Great Britain went to Africa forces and threw the Italian and German forces out of Africa. Japan was also seeing their invasions turned around, the American navy was destroying many of Japan’s navy. Also, part of the Oceania was being taken over by America and Britain. On June 5th (with Canada now in the war.) Eastern Germany (no I don’t mean East Germany) was fully independent, Germany was pushed out of France. D-DAY What is D-Day?: A few people may think “D-Day” is when the Axis surrendered, but actually it is when the Allied Forces (Canada, USA, France, e.t.c) invaded Northern France (which was part of Germany by that time.) It was also known as the Normandy landings in Operation Overlord. It was also it was the largest seaborne invasion in history, (which means the largest Sea invasion.) The reason it was so important is because it was already tried by Britain and Canada, however they failed to do so. It was also the fall of Nazi Germany and it was the freedom of France. Germany’s big mistake Germany now had to do something, Hitler decided to use the idea which he used to push France and Britain out and conquered France. The Soviet’s and the U.S pushed East and West Germany together (like a compressor) and rampaged and defeated Germany. Italy had switched sides now. Hitler decided he was no longer superior and killed himself on 1945. Two Axis were knocked out and there was 1 to go, Japan. Hitler’s death Hitler had terrible problems with Germany, but then, Stauffenberg wanted to kill Hitler, and people were searching for him. Germany was also being crushed and squeezed out of country by country. Hitler didn’t want to be assassinated, so he committed suicide. (Suicide is the act of killing yourself.) Hitler’s body is unknown and has not been founded since 1945. HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI The U.S sent a atomic bomb to Japan, Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It killed about 6,000,000 people, (which is also the amount of deaths of the Holocaust!) The cities were reduced to rubble. It caused many affects to people, which had a lot of medical problems and even to today, people are still affected by this bomb, many babies and children have health defects, thanks to the bombing. This caused the end of the war.